ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tourist Trap (Tomas 10)
Tourist Trap is the 16th episode of Tomas 10 Plot Tourist Trap The day began with me and Santi are making faces at another kid in a different car. We heading towards a small town in North Carolina that had set world records for giant things (we did not know this yet). We were in the RV and we were bored when a kid from the car next to us was making faces at us so we made some at him. We decided to beat our opponent by me ducking under the table and activating the watch. I then come back up as Stinkfly and spread slime all over the RV window. Instead of continuing the game, the kid is frightened by Stinkfly, as well as his own father, who notices Stinkfly. The kid’s father floors it to get away as fast as possible. We are amused by this joke, and I roll around on the floor laughing. Fer says I might have gone too far but I reply and say that “Going too far is impossible, because funny is just funny.” Up front, Fer notices a situation outside and he tells us to come up front. Fer hits the brakes, and I slide to the front. On the road ahead of us, a propane truck has overturned, and the truck driver is stuck inside. To make matters worse, a fire is spreading. Fer explains that the truck will be a “rocket to the moon,” once it's ignited by the fire. When I go outside to try and put them out I notice that the flames are too hot to get close and I wish that I were Heatblast instead “The fire's too intense. Oh, I wish I was Heatblast!” However, there is no time to waste and I must use what I have now. I, as Stinkfly, get an idea. I fly above the wreck, and use Stinkfly’s goop and slime to put out the fire. “Come on, folks. Give the... bug a chance to work.” my dad told everyone. I then got on top of the truck and used Stinkfly’s sharp tail to tear the metal off the roof. I manage to create a hole big enough to get the truck driver out, who was screaming until he was back on the ground. Then I state that “mucus saves lives“, but the kid from earlier is there. He points out that Stinkfly is “…the one who ate” me from earlier. Then I excuse myself and leave the scene before people start asking questions. As we continue along the road, and Fer says he has a plan for us. Santi notices a sign that reads, “You’ll have a ball with it.” So I ask Fer “Where are we heading?” but he does not respond making it a surprise for us. We finally arrive at the destination, and once we got off the RV, Santi and I learn that we are visiting a place called Sparksville. A town that's nothing but exhibits of giant artifacts for tourists. The mayor shows up to greet us in a uninterested voice, although it seems that he looks like an amusement park operator rather than a town mayor. Fer gives Santi and I our tickets to see the exhibits and then heads in to the motel to check us in. With nothing better to do, we decide to go around and start seeing the exhibits. They first visit the jackalope and the mayor is there, who is also the ticket collector. Santi questions him in what he thought he was the mayor, but he replies that “I wear the crown and am burdened by many hats.” meaning many responsibilities and jobs. We enter the building and the mayor makes sure to tell us to mind the signs. Inside we take pictures of everything, making funny faces as we capture the moments. We take pictures of several different things and places including: the front of the jackalope building, an “American Gothic” painting cutout, a planetarium in which an employee is replacing the “sunlight” bulb, a giant house of cards, a giant hot-dog, me getting sprayed with ketchup and mustard, Santi getting a hot-dog tossed at him, me wearing jackalope horns and Santi wearing googly-eye glasses, the world’s largest fish bowl, us sitting on a bench bored, and an “It is this way” sign. We then decide to finish up our day to see the barn containing “It” and the mayor says that it is the weirdest and wildest thing to ever reach Sparksville. We enter and different warning signs are shown all along the way to it, which each one forbidding any touching, taking pictures, or using any type of electrical devices near it. After all that Santi and I learn that “It” is just a giant rubber-band ball. The mayor walks up to consider what may be inside the giant rubber-band ball. Santi is doubtful, and he says that it is more than just a giant rubber-band ball. The mayor says that we are allowed to stay as long as we want, but he reminds us to mind the signs. Santi and I are annoyed by the rules. So I decides to have a little fun and I run behind the ball to activate the watch. Then I picked up the ball as Fourarms, and started playing with it. We start laughing at all the various jokes I make with the ball. Fourarms tosses it from one hand to the other, and Santi warns me to be careful, otherwise I might drop it. I ignored his statement and became confident that I could lift it with one hand, but I end up losing my grip and drop it. Santi gets out of the way as the ball bounces off the floor and through the roof. The ball continues to bounce after it left the barn, it knocks over several exhibits and crushes a food cart, and Fourarms was able to slow the ball down, though it knocked over the house of cards before it stopped completely. Santi smacks Fourarms for ignoring his warning. I claims that he can put everything back to calm him, but just as I am about to do so I turn back to a human. I lean against the giant ball and analyze the situation. During this a small charge from the watch is drawn into the ball. At the motel, we work out what we'll say to Fer. I say that we should just play dumb and not say a word about what happened. When we get inside the motel room, it appears that the entire room has been turned on its side, including the beds and the door. Fer comes in to ask how our day went, and Santi says that we had a great time, and he can’t wait to check out the bathroom. Back at the rubber-band ball, the charge has spread all over the surface of ball. A small electric bolt escapes from it and starts to circle the power lines and exhibits. It then puts a hole through the welcome sign for the town. The bolt then reveals itself to what appears to be a yellow creature. A plus and a minus are on its back, much like a battery, and a lightning bolt is on its chest. Electrical charges can be seen from inside a hole on its head. It's amused by its work, and laughs then takes off. Santi and I are sleeping, and Fer realizes that there's something out of place, and wakes us up and that causes us to literally fall out of the sideways beds. I immediately assumes that they're in trouble. Santi tells me to “continue lying about the incident, that maybe Fer hasn‘t found out what happened yet.” Fer then calls out Tomas and Santiago, which continues to put more stress onto me. Outside, the entire place has been trashed, far more than what Fourarms had caused the day before. Fer comments that it looks like a tornado hit the place, and I think it’s a good thing. Fer then sparks up his suspicions, but Santi helps to get rid of them. The mayor comes by to say that he knows who did it, and Fer opens up his suspicions towards us again. The mayor says that something else did it, which then removed his suspicions. Fer then asks the mayor “Who did it then?” and suddenly the little energy creature appears. It hangs around Santi and I, making silly poses and faces, and pulls Santi’s shirt over his head. Then it just leaves. Then I ask the mayor “What was that thing?” and the mayor says that it's a “Megawatt.” Mega what?” I ask confused “Exactly” he replies. He then says that “No one knows where he came from, yet it's a living lightning bolt that runs amok. They're normally trapped inside the rubber ball.” Santi says that it might be an alien, but the mayor says that it's just crazy talk. Near a soda machine, the Megawhatt sees the chance to cause even more trouble. It enters the machine and causes it to rapidly fire soda cans. Fer, Santi, and I all dodge the cans, while the mayor continues his explanations, seemingly to be unconcerned of his safety. He says that “Megawhatts feed on electricity, making them more powerful. They also have a dangerous sense of humor.” The barrage continues, and the four of us take cover behind a nearby overturned car. Fer asks “Why would you keep such a dangerous object?” the mayor says that it would be perfectly fine as long as people mind the signs, and Fer confirms his suspicions to Santi and I. Fer decides to deal with the problem later, and he asks the mayor how we could stop the Megawhatts, though he says that “You're the ones who released it, so need to be the ones to catch it.” The three of us start looking for the Megawhatt. As we discuss where we might possibly find it, it sneaks up behind Fer and gives him a wedgie, literally lifting him off the ground. Fer doesn’t find the pain funny. In response I activate the watch and become Spykeback. Santi asks “Why did you chose Spykeback?” “It’s complicated you wouldn’t understand.“ I responded. He then pointed out that “The watch didn't let you become the alien you wanted did it?” “Shut up.” I respond. The Megawhatt lets go of Fer, and continue to cause havoc on the other exhibits. He makes the world’s largest ketchup bottle overflow. The top of the bottle then cuts the head off a fake giant chicken. Then I roll up on the rubber ball, and he send pieces of rubber-band and spikes flying in every direction, which the Megawhatt dodges and causes even more damage. Fer yells at me saying I‘m making everything worse. Yet the mayor seems unintentionally calm, watching all of what is going on. The Megawhatt laughs at the damage Spykeback has done and I fire a huge spike out of my chest. The Megawhatt dodges the huge spike and I feel more confident that I just threatened the Megawhatt. However it continues to laugh and takes off. I start to chase the Megawhatt, though it proves to be too fast to hit. It stops to make fun of Spykeback, then manages to grab it, though I end up being harshly electrocuted. Santi and Fer watch all this happen, Santi wonders how to stop the Megawhatt. Then Fer gets an idea and tells Santi to follow him. I am getting tired of chasing it, and I toss a sewer lid at it. The sewer lid cuts the Megawhatt right in half. Although it regenerated into two separate Megawhatts. Then I regret on doing my less-effective action and I then get turned back to my human form. At that moment Fer drives a truck carrying the world’s largest thermometer and picks me up. The Megawhatts start to chase us, so Santi drops the giant thermometer into the ground. The mayor comes to point out that “The ground is merely a conductor, and the little creatures will find their way back to the surface sooner or later.” Sure enough, they start to come up from every power line and telephone line in the city. The Megawhatts now gained a massive amount of energy and have multiplied into about 50 0f them and continue to destroy the place. They take the wheels off every car, a transformer, a fire hydrant, and then the world’s largest toothpicks. The toothpicks fall, and everyone runs for cover. The mayor shows his regard to his safety again, sitting on a bench eating popcorn while they all fall around him. The Megawhatts settle on the knocked over jackalope near the motel. After speaking to each other in some incomprehensible language, they all take off, and take over the planetarium exhibit, which then walks itself off. Fer decides to follow it in the RV. But when we arrive we find that the Megawhatts have gotten to it, and wrote “U AM LAME” on the side, as well as smiley faces drawn all over it. “U AM LAME? that’s the best they can do?” I state. The mayor then says that “The Megawhatts are probably headed to the hydroelectric dam to power up, and then use it to cause trouble in other towns.” Santi looks up and sees the world’s largest fish bowl, which then gives both of us an idea. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asks “Give those jokesters a taste of their own medicine.” At the dam, the planetarium is busy trying to smash through the dam. Suddenly a column of flame then engulfs it. It looks up to see Heatblast on top of the dam. Heatblast threatens it, and the planetarium hits the dam again this time much harder. This causes a leak and knocks me off over the edge at the same time. Heatblast starts to get closer to the dam and to the rapidly approaching water, Luckily I was able to create a column of flame under himself to ride it to safety. I am then surprised to have learned a new ability which is making the fire into a surfboard to ride through the air with. I quickly move to try to seal the leak, while the planetarium moves to the turbines absorbing the energy. Near the turbines, a large tarp covering a sphere-shaped object can be seen. As the giant planetarium approaches the turbines, Heatblast arrives, riding another fire board. I still need to get the hang of controlling it though and as it goes out it causes me to crash into a nearby wall. I walk out looking dizzy. Then the planetarium punches me across the damn. Santi sneaks up behind it and sprays it with a hose to annoy it. “Hey, mega-wimps!” he calls out “You wanna see something really funny? You guys are all wet.”he says and sprays the possessed planetarium with a hose, then he dodges its attempt to step on him. Heatblast holding a large fireball says “What's the matter? Can't you guys take a joke?”then I throw the fireball and destroy the planetarium. The Megawhatts then leave the wreckage “You really got burned with that one. You guys should quit while you're behind.” The Megawhatts leave the planetarium and I taunt them to attack back. They then try to get me, though he disappear in a cloud of smoke. I then reappear nearby the tarp, and blow kisses at them and taunt them even more. The Megawhatts become so annoyed and attacked recklessly towards me as I enter the tarp. They all follow me in, then Fer shows up to pull the tarp off, which revealed to be the giant fish bowl that is now filled with the Megawhatts inside. I finishes up the job by melting the top on to seal them in. Then I continue taunting them. Santi then states that “Science saved the day.” Heatblast changes back to a human, and I made it more specific “With a little help from science fiction.” Back at the town, the mayor thanks us for our work in recapturing the Megawhatts. Fer then apologies for any problems and setbacks they might have caused, but the mayor turned our efforts into progress by turning the Megawhatts’ prison into a giant light bulb. He says that everything will be all right, if the people mind the signs. The sign states, “In case of emergency, DO NOT break glass.” Then we all head back to the RV, and I says that I am pranked out. Fer says that “There is a time and place for jokes.” Then I open the door to the RV, and a bucket of water falls on top of my head. Fer then adds on to his previous statement by saying, “Funny is funny, especially when it’s not on you.” Santi and Fer laugh at me and we get ready for our next destination. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *The Mayor Villians *The Megawatts Aliens used *Stinkfly *Four Arms *Spykeback *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes